Sick Days For Pokemon
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: A Pokemon's day when he/she is not feeling their best.


Title: Sick Days For Pokemon : A Pokemon's day when he/she is not feeling their best.

"Oshy wake up already", the Snivy playfully pulled down the Oshawatt's Mareep wool blankets.

The water type let out an irritated groan and brought the bed cover over his head avoiding the charming gaze of his sister Snivy.

They did live in a family of three, a Servine was the Snivy's Mother who adopted Oshawatt into her family the Snivy and him instantly became friends. Snivy always said she wanted a brother and she got the best brother ever. Today her mom was at work, and her and Oshawatt had the house all day to themselves. Oshawatt was more quiet and acted chill, then there was Snivy, Snivy was many things.

She was bright, kind, smart, innocent, and always was by the Oshawatt's side whenever she could.

"Mom's left breakfast for us, your usually the first one downstairs", the cheerful grass type whipped out the vines from her sides to levitate the Oshawatt out of bed, her vines held him close to the ceiling like a hovering kite, his feet playfully dangled in the air above Snivy and his eyes were half open and he wore a weak smile, seconds later he felt the vines cautiously bring him back down onto the bed.

Oshawatt looked back at Snivy who expressed a concerned look in her eyes "Oshy? You feeling ok?"

"Your just, usually as chipper as I am, especially in the morning", Snivy slid a smooth vine across his forehead, leaving the Oshawatt to giggle,"Snivy! You know that tickles" before he rubbed the spot with his hands.

The way Snivy reacted made him jump a bit,"My gosh your burning up"

Oshawatt admitted,"I know", his reflexes went to covering his mouth, coughing. Oshawatt turned away from Snivy so he could rewrap his body snug and warm back in bed.

"I'll take your temp, just stay in there"

Watching her leave, Oshawatt asked her, "Can you get the orange juice, please"

"Yeah", she shot back and left while Oshawatt waited, Snivy hurried to grab a thermometer from the bathroom as well as his breakfast plate.

The sea otter wanted to turn on his TV, Oshawatt sighed through his nose in a bit of annoyance when he spotted the TV remote was sitting atop his dresser across the room from him.

Snivy returned to Osahwatt's room, his sister brought the thermometer and had his breakfast tray back from downstairs, using her vines to swipe away his Marvel comics off his nightstand to set his tray down on it.

"Alright, open up", Snivy carried the promised device in a loose vine, the Oshawatt opened his jaws for her to stick it right under his tongue, waiting for a minute before the thermonitor started to beep, Snivy picked up the thermonitor to read.

"102.3, Im sad to say you will have to stay in your bed for today"

"Snivy, can you fetch me the remote?", Oshawatt asked before sipping on his orange juice. The flavor and the pulp in the juice felt refreshing to his sore throat.

"I'll be in my room if you need me bro"

"Alright sis, and thanks", Oshawatt said while she left, he took the remote and turned the TV on.

After Oshawatt waited for the audio and picture, he jumped to the cartoon channels to see what was on but nothing caught interest, it was either a cartoon for baby Pokemon or edutainment fuel. He left it on a news channel, taking his time to gobble up the food, scrambled eggs with warm melted cheese that blanketed on top. Along with a small bowl of Peach yogurt with plastic spoon and a crispy heated hash brown. Oshawatt loved the hash browns especially. After eating Oshawatt did a schedule check on the Cartoon TV Channels, the later forecast showed a couple of the Oshawatts favorite cartoon shows. He felt like taking a nice hot bath, getting up, munching on the rest of his hash brown while passing by his sisters room, her door was open and Snivy watched him pass by. She swallowed a berry from her bowl while chatting with her friend, a Bulbasaur on Skype.

"Say hi to Bulbasaur", Snivy adjusted her laptops cam to the door. "Hey Oshie", Bulbasaur waved a foot to Oshawatt. Her brother turned to do a quick wave and headed to the tub.

After a relaxing bath, Oshawatt came back to his room, looking back at his empty cup from breakfast with the desire to fill it back up,"Oh would you like a refill on your orange juice?", as if Snivy read his mind, she came in his room and took his cup downstairs to refill. Oshawatt laid back in his bed, pulling the somewhat messy sheets over him.

Snivy came back and put the drink on his nightstand,"Get off for a second and let me fix your bedding"

Getting off, Oshawatt watched her fix his bedding, his body was a bit tired but his spirit was still strong, asking to help her as soon as she picked up the first sheet, "I can do that", Oshawatt tried to at least help her but her vines blocked him from doing anything,"Im not that ill"

Her vines kept him at bay until the bed was made,"Thanks", Oshawatt felt defeated, but couldn't help smiling at the gesture. His merry self slid in his bed, Oshawatt's head cushioned by the pillow, he moved his feet in the sheets how you'd lie down to make a snow angel. His feet grew tired of his shifting and he relaxed while watching TV, still waiting for his shows.

Oshawatt had an extra hour before one of his favorites came on, so he continued flipping channels until he came across a Game Show, 'Lets Make A Deal', where the Pokemon audience wore fun and crazy costumes and a few were chosen to play for prizes and Pokedollars. He watched the two episodes of the Game Show, and once their credits scrolled he changed to the cartoon channel that ran a show about three bears, a Ursaring, Beartic, and a Pangoro. The program that aired the next hour used a mix of animation and live action. It starred a cute blue Shinx and his adoptive brother a orange Stunfisk. One of his sister Snivy's favorites she watched the show with him on a bean bag chair, making herself sink in it.

Later in the day, Oshawatt had muted the TV down a bit before closing eyes and resting. A hour after an afternoon nap he heard the familiar sound of their moms keys unlock the front door. Their mother seem to be home an hour earlier.

Snivy helped her mother place the bags of groceries into the kitchen before the Servine went upstairs to see how Oshawatt was doing.

"Hey sweetie, Im sorry I couldn't be home today, I didn't know about it until later today", she gave Oshawatt in his bed a light hug,"How are you feeling?"

He returned it, "Fine, Snivy helped me feel better", not forgetting to praise his sister for helping him out.

"She's so sweet, I got you some stuff in the fridge and a Sprite"

"Mmm, thank you"

"I need to give you just a little bit of medicine to help your cold out", Servine gave him an extra dosage of medicine to help out his cold.


End file.
